Let sleeping vampires lie
by frozenfeet
Summary: Little snapshots through Walters daily life, as he watches the newly arrived Seres adapt to her new accommodations. Mischief is afoot, perhaps a new recruit is not such a bad idea....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Right this is a little piece of drabble that appeared, made a nest in my head and wouldn't go away .I have not read every Hellsing fanfic that's out there, so its possible that someone may have already done something similar .

This may be a one shot but I have other ideas that tie into this, I'd like to see how this goes down first.

No pairings as of yet I'll decide when I come to, it ratings K, let me know what you think, before I inflict further chapters on you.

Future chapters will be longer

You knew this was coming I don't own anything to do with Hellsing, yadda yadda etcetera, etcetera.

Go read the fic all ready

**Let sleeping vampires lie.**

Walter trundled along the stone corridor, carrying the loathsome ice bucket. Dawn had broken a short while ago ensuring that the basements residents would (hopefully) be asleep.

He let his thoughts wonder to the new addition to the trash man staff.

Miss Victoria's innocence was endearing but would soon be short lived; no one could truly survive in this nightmarish world and retain their 'humanity' fully, not even him.

Compromises had to be made, especially in a Vampires case. Rumors abounded of the tenuous grip on sanity new vampires had, they accepted the darkness or went mad.

"Mad men dare what sane men dare not" potentially she could be more dangerous than Alucard, at least his take on insanity was controlled, somewhat...

The room seemed as empty as when he first unlocked it, cold un lived in; Walter felt a twinge of regret that this occupant might not last long enough to leave an imprint before the room was shut up once more.

A strange noise alerted him to movement, again a low groan accompanied

"Miss Victoria?"

Again the same tapping, he reflexively felt for his wires the noise grew louder, the movement more violent, unnatural movement from inside the coffin it slowly caused it to rock.

The coffin lid began slowly to rise part way as a probing hand reached out searching along the floor.

Animalistic sniffs could be heard through the lid.

The only new addition to the room was the blood, she could smell it!

Clutching the blood bag tightly his worries increased she may go hunting for food; berserker like leaving destruction and death in her wake.

Perhaps it would be better if it ended now before he became too attached to this new fledgling.

Throwing the blood pack by the coffin he hoped for a momentary distraction; when the vampire reached down to feed it guard would be down death would be swift.

He slowed his breath and watched hands gliding over the floor searching, finally resting in the air over the blood pack

The hand snapped back lightning fast and the lid slammed shut.

His hands tensed, eyes fixed he strode closer to the coffin, pushing the hidden switch every muscle tensed this was Alucard's childe after all, and her strength had yet to be tested.

Assume a defensive position; be ready for the attack His feet slipped into a stance

Squish

Squish? Blood oozed across the floor, what had he seen then if the blood was still there? The hand recoiled back, something within its grasp, could this be a trap? Only one way to find out

Again the lid rose, to a sleeping childe, once again unmoving in the sleep of the dead; arms clutched around a small battered teddy.

She refused the blood for that? Alucard my friend you have picked a strange one.

_When have I not had strange tastes in companions? She is stronger than she appears angel; in time who knows what she will be_

The sent of blood failed to rouse her, incomprehensible muttering could be heard as the childe shifted back into the stillness of death

"Alucard what are you up to"

_Questioning my motives dear angel, she chose death, she chose sacrifice; a choice freely given. She will be my conduit to this new dawn,the old century was your era, I wish to see this one through new eyes her mind is interesting…._

"Interesting? Is she your new toy Alucard? I feel pity for the poor thing already, perhaps I should kill her now; she may thank me in the long run"

Walter felt the prickling of Alucards laughter in his mind

_You complained of boredom little angel I did something to re-leave mine, perhaps you should get to know this fledgling. Things are about to get more interesting_

**_Review if you want, use the little button; go on you know you want to._**

**_Suggestions for what the teddy should be called welcome; Mr. Fred just doesn't fit any more_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let sleeping Vampire Lie**

I'm lazy with disclaimers so I'm just going to cut and paste the one below from now on; thank you's and answers to reviewers will be tagged on the end.

This fic's set just after Seras has been turned when Alucard and Walter are tying up the loose ends of her previous life.

Another drabble to inflict upon you, courtesy of to much coffee and bizarre daydreams,

I don't own Hellsing; I don't have any rights to the characters and my only spell checkers F7 in Word, any questions?

Reviewing is optional but appreciated, Thank you.

Big shout out to

GreenOnion , Agent HUNK and smartguy393

My first reviewers, thank you for reading and reviewing, as requested I'm updating quickly: ) enjoy this story line

** Money in the bank**

Walter shuffled down the wet streets into town, his usual attire wrapped within a thick wool coat to warn off the chill winds .Smiling he amused himself at this new venture. Alucard at his side, appearing for the entire world to see as the lovable big floppy dog routine. Although the guest on this venture was unexpected he was not unwelcome. Walter mused to himself; how this caper had begun exactly? It was hard to pin point little consequences had mounted up, he shivered and pulled to collar closer around his neck; Alucard smirked and sat down at the door the picture of obedience.

"Come in my friend, you wished for amusement; let's see how rusty my acting skills are"

-Flash back-

Walter was enjoying his few moments of day time peace and quiet, indulging in a cup of tea and slab of cake.

The only sound to be heard was that of the kitchen clock, the soft tick not intruding on the silence. It was amazing the constant noise and life of the manor was always brought to a halt for one marvellous hour. The rising sun meant that the nocturnal inhabitants slept soundly (including Integra) Walter specifically rose at this hour just to enjoy the luxury of sitting undisturbed to eat and ponder. Perhaps even read, read something that wasn't connected with mission reports that is.

The spell of serenity was broken on fait taps told him some one was coming down stairs, one of the maids in possibility.

The noise was subtle enough for Walter to realize that to his surprise that someone was coming upstairs.

Sipping at his cooling drink he wondered what could have roused the young fledgling at this hour, Alucard never bothered using the stairs.

"Good morning Miss Victoria, did you not sleep well?"

The blond fledgling blinked in surprise as she pushed open the entrance.

He gave a comforting smile, having just been turned Seras was not use to her new sight, what could vampire see? Humans saw little of the spectrum he suspected the vampires could see more. Alurcard confided new fledged vampires often stared at the worlds in wonderment for a few days.

"Was there something I could help you with?"

Motioning towards the seat he studied this new addition to the house, wide red eyes flickered from one part of the room to another. A curious childe, polite and fidgety. What was troubling the girl?

Softly she spoke,

"I'm Seras um, Seras Victoria, Sir but I guess you already knew that is there any way I could talk to Mis, err Sir Integra?"

This clumsy introduction, drew a chuckle from Walter

"Sir Integra is indisposed at the moment, that is to say she sleeps .Most of the elite members of Hellsing could be considered nocturnal, due to our unusual; shall we say operation hours."

Her face fell at this news, shifting uncomfortably as she made to leave.

"I handle just about everything to do with this household; perhaps I can handle your problem if you do not wish to disturb Sir Integra?"

Taking another bite, he imagined the question was to do with her current state of being.

It wasn't.

"Have I been declared dead, yet? It's just that I didn't leave a recent will, so I'd like to withdraw my savings before the tax man gets it."

Walter narrowly avoided choking, that question was unexpected

"Miss Victoria could you be so good as to fill that kettle, I feel the need for an explanation; I gather it shall require some time..."

He continued his study while she unravelled he story the warm cup held between her hands,

"I have no family, well I had a family but not since I was young they… They died; and as far as I know there is no one of my family alive.At least none that knew about me." She paused bringing the cup to her lips as though she was debating wether or not to drink. Walter let the silence fill the room enticing her to finish in her own time.

She drew a small sip, avoiding further question her eyes fixed on the rapidly cooling liquid.

It would do no good to press on that matter, "You mentioned a previous will Miss Victoria"

"Yes, we were required to have it, D11 being a Special Forces unit it was considered prudent. But" She still clung to the habit of breathing , as though she were human still.Dark shadows played in her eyes; as though they were no longer seeing the present time but the distant past.

He felt the need to tread softly as though she might break from what held sway over her mind.

"Then what is the conundrum, my dear?"

She pause "Ghouls, They were all turned into ghouls; I left everything to my squad mates, they were the closest thing to family I've ever had.

Empathy washed all sarcasm from his mind, from 14 he had served Hellsing alone and lost any hope of family to becoming the angel of death, Hellsings trash man and protector.

"I'd like to get some things I've left behind, things to remember them by"

When Alucard was sealed away from him he lost the only person who truly understood him with out fear or distain of his reputation as a killer.

He understood the loneliness of losing a comrade.

"There's no need to bother Sir Integra over this, just leave it with me"

_**Thats your lot for now : )**_

**I think I've got most of the details right tell me if I haven't,**

**Right you've got to help me on this would readers prefer than I update quickly but it's about 700 -1000 words a chapter or less frequently but the chapters are much longer say 2000 words plus**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all my reviewers! It really helps a great deal to receive feed back on my writing. I'm using this fic to improve my writing style for my assignments.

So again; thank you for taking the time to time to read and review.

FruitCakesR4Throwing,  
Ludifer,  
Kyonkyon01,  
Agent HUNK,  
Ashleigh,  
GreenOnion,  
And smartguy393

I hope you enjoy what I've wrote so far, and I've edited chapter 3.

It was a bit of a dogs dinner, once I've looked at it again. So if you want to read the new version, there it is.

Just a warning though, terms restarted so updates may be few and far between. I'll try so keep a steady pace and update at regular intervals.

Once a month sound ok?

**Let sleeping Vampires Lie**

OK my reviewers I've edited this chapter!

Sorry it was a bit slap dash, I posted it up in a hurry so I'll re read it next time.

Thank you for the reviews!

This fic's set just after Seras has been turned when Alucard and Walter are tying up the loose ends of her previous life.

Another chapter to inflict upon you, courtesy of too much coffee and bizarre daydreams.

I don't own Hellsing; I don't have any rights to the characters and my only spell checkers F7 in Word;

'Thoughts' (there will be a fair bit of these),

"Speech",

Telepathy / mind speak,

Narrative - normal text (it's from Walters POV mainly ),

any questions?

Reviewing is optional but appreciated, Thank you.

**A meeting with Michael**

Seras was due to be declared dead by the evening in the paper work, just another mysterious body in the massacre, identified by dental records.

Walter mused over his latest plan, a lack of interested family was supposed to make his job easier.

Though this was an usual case, most of the dead didn't require a place to live. Alucards words came back to haunt him

Things are about to get more interesting angel,

He groaned inwardly at what this could mean, Alucards inclination towards a sense of humor presented worrying scenarios.

'A childe of Alucard, and yet still innocent in a sense, not so completely Walter paused, she had been a police officer.

She could possibly be as innocent as she seemed, could she? Then again was had there ever been a single normal person amongst Hellsing organization?'

He gave a sigh and resolved to start the day,

'First stop MI5; this was going to be interesting….'

Hellsing gathered intelligence from this source occasionally; mainly statistics.

The range of eye catching, unusual, and mysterious disappearances were all possible supernatural attacks.

These documents were strictly eyes only; kept closely under wraps. Except to a few key individuals.

'Secret from the secret service' he grinned.

Few from the old days had survived.

Most of the remnants retired -to quieter lives. Praying to never again to hear the words, "death by suspicious causes "ever again.

Yet, there were one or two still left. Scattered amongst the ranks, and most importantly one of them still owed Walter a favor.

Flexing his fingers, Walter made the decision.

'Today it may be wise to use the angel of death, a reminder of what was owed,'

"Look I can't do it!"

The flustered operative scanned the room as though looking for an answer to appear from the very air itself.

"Not if you want it kept it off the record as well. Not even for you. Questions will be asked, it's too suspicious"

"Come now Michael you're the intelligence operative, cloak and dagger is not strange thing to you. Or to me"

Walter stared coolly at the man, he hadn't anticipated an easy meeting, and had not received one.

Fortunately; Michael was more intimidated by Walters's personal interest in the case.

An interest that promised a great deal of trouble: if the request wasn't met to his personal satisfaction.

"You want the accounts drained; and she's declared dead. That'll send warning bell to a trainee! Let alone this outfit. _It can't be done_"

Michael began to sweat; he'd been away from the field for many years. Time however, didn't erase the memory of Hellsings former trash man.

"Yes, that solution is fraught with difficulty, but we are not leaving this office until my polite request has been filled. I want the money and property transferred. _No arguments, my friend_" The sentence laid down with care, no more needed to be said.

Smoothing his thumb over the rings was all the implied threat that was needed. All any cameras would see is a polite gentle man, waiting for an answer; and one agent failing to hold his nerve.

Having gained his fearsome reputation, mastery of its uses became natural, fear and respect was the usual responses; Michael was no different.

'Though: a vengeful operative may be a careless one, when pushed too far.'

Backing off with a smile he handed an escape route, to the now desperate Michael.

"Perhaps you can suggest a different solution, one that is not so _transparent_"

Michael still eyed the former trash man warily; anything that involved Hellsing was big, the consequences of refusal terrified his mind.

"Only if I know what this is for, I won't go into this blind. If this is going to come back to me later;" he snapped the demand and regretted it instantly.

He winced at his tone, and in his chair slumped down dejectedly

"At least let me know what I'm in for. If, I comply. This is gonna bite me in the arse later; regardless of what I do."

'A simple request and a reasonable one, but knowledge is power. Especially, to one who has been out of the loop for too long.'

"An operative transfer; She's to become a new trash man for Hellsing;" Walter quipped. The operative's distress obligated him to add

"that's all you need to know for now Michael" not too unkindly

Michael paused in fiddling with his cufflinks, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Operative? She army? Could work easy enough, not uncommon for people to be sheep dipped"

"No. I believe she was involved previously within the police force. Special D11 unit"

The mood lightened enough for Michael to risk a joke

"Lot of trouble your putting me through; must really be something if she has your allegiances first day on the job. What she do? Save the world!"

Walter's expression softened,

"Just laid down her life for a cause, it's the least I can do"

"You gave your word, on this?"

This time the smile reached Walters eyes, 'Yes in a sense, he gave his word and full intent on keeping it.'

"Rather uncouth to break promises to a lady, is it not"

The snort of a suppressed laugh could be heard.

"I'm surprised; you're still an old romantic Walter"

The short release of some control he held on the situation relaxed it somewhat. As long as Michael didn't feel his arm was being twisted; he would comply fully.

Michael loaded up the machine, and cracked his fingers. The computer genius was in.

"Let's see what we can do for your new heroine. If we keep this in the public dome of information, and make it inconspicuous. It may be buried as insignificant data, no one will bother investigating."

He stared at the screen, before questioning.

"No one left to go looking? Sad that, but it makes our job easier. There may be more leg work involved for you; that alright?"

Walter rested in the remaining chair, 'Michael's tendency to run off at the mouth was useful, and delightfully amusing. You only had to listen to gain knowledge to his thoughts. It was quite refreshing, though a prompt was needed, to spur on any process.'

"Perfectly alright Michael. A new will needs to be certified, to transfer property"

"I'll back date the paper work, couple of false records should do it if no one knows her history. Two years. No; to clear cut. Real life's messy. Better make it, just less than 18 months"

'Everything was proceeding to plan.'

"She still needs to be declared dead huh? Shame that." Michael probed, typing furiously when no response came he pressed further

"New name, new outfit; gonna be tough for her to get used to that on her tod."

When met with only a blank stare he gave in.

"Right; a dummy account needs to be made for her to receive the money. Cock and bull stories your domain Walter: need any help?"

"The offer is appreciated but no, I have a plan using my background"

"Long lost relative? Could be tricky to pull off"

Walter was lost to his thoughts, barely acknowledging further input on the situation. He answered as though speaking from a distance.

"Through the maternal line perhaps, the missing years in my service records may be of use. I fancy my self as a long lost uncle"

"Distinguished, but grandfather may work better to your advantage Walter."

Leaning back he preoccupied himself with details of what would be a fantastical story as Michael forged onwards.

"Place the details during the war, or just after. Those records are a mess. Lot of people went missing, bodies never found sorta thing."

Michael attention drew to Walters's stiffed frame, silently Walters eyes glaze over with pain. Michael pushed for a reaction, anything to end the bitter silence.

"Separated families; orphaned evacuees. You know how easy it was for someone to disappear into the night, and never be heard from again"

Walters's eyes snapped back to reality, defensive and alert

"I'm positive I can work a far fetched story without further aid." The biting comment and its anger disappeared as quickly as it asserted itself.

The silence returned, until Walter ventured

"Admittedly, it may need some adjusting. What may be required to produce credibility, presents some problems. I may require your services again"

"Hold up a moment. We? What do you mean we!"

Panic stricken, Michael mentally prayed to who ever listened

'Dear Lord, what have I gotten myself into this time? How many times have I promised never to do this to my self again?'

Walter's smile unraveled his regained nerves once again.

"Yes Michael. We .How much do you value a life's debt? I'm not done with you just yet"

Leaning his head on his arm, he stared at the older man: older in wisdom and experience, if not years.

"I'll never be done with you. Will I? Your new heroines landed on her feet alright" his voice dripped with sarcasm, as Walter triumphantly left the building.

Walter drove back to the manor in a detached frame of mind,

'May be Alucards shape shifting ability could be used. It was a good thing he kept the old camera. Yes'

A sly smirk grew across his features

'Yes, that ploy may do nicely'.

Walter's streak of mischief revealed itself, and reveled in the imminent mayhem.

**_That's your lot till later! (And before it's asked there's no thought behind any of the names I put in. I just happen to like the name Michael; so sue me)_**

**_Slow typing speed prevents big updates, but more will be updated soon!_**


End file.
